To provide more dense memory for computing operations, concepts involving memory devices (which may be referred to as 3D stacked memory, or stacked memory) having a plurality of closely coupled memory elements have been developed. A 3D stacked memory may include coupled layers or packages of DRAM (dynamic random-access memory) memory elements, which may be referred to as a memory stack. Stacked memory may be utilized to provide a great amount of computer memory in a single device or package, where the device or package may also include certain system components, such as a memory controller and CPU (central processing unit).
While stacked memory technology allows for providing memory devices for a wide variety of different devices, the stacked memory architecture creates additional cost and complexity in the manufacture of individual memory devices, as well as utilizing processes and structures that may generate defects in the memory devices.
However, the testing utilized for conventional memories may be inadequate for stacked memory devices, which include multiple interconnected memory layers controlled by a system element.